


The Long Night

by ScarlettWind96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Magic, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Suspense, The Long Night, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWind96/pseuds/ScarlettWind96
Summary: The Long Night has come and with it the Dead... what should two brave souls do, when darkness surrounds them?Maybe he should have started praying the Gods a long time ago.





	1. Do the Gods care?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm an italian girl and this is my first GoT work!  
> I really hope there wont be too many errors D: please, feel free to let me know.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ( I don't own Game of Thrones or any characters)

 

 

 

The Long Night has come and with it the Dead, the cold bite of Winter rivaling with the one of the blade.  
Fire and blood the Targaryen said, fire and blood they got.  
Red splatters blotching the snow, _ _Lannister red_ _, he thought and suddenly the Rains of Castamere came to his mind.  
_ _House Reyne has been foolish but aren't we too right now?__  
The only source of light was dragon's fire...a fire he remembered well, a fire that could melt armours and apparently, even these cursed bodies.  
So many have died, so may have come back as Wights.  
_ _Burn the corpses they say...__  
"Burn 'em all", but his was just a whisper in the wind among screams and screeching shirks.

 

* * *

 

 

"They wont stop coming"

"Oh, believe me, I know Wench"

She was about to speak but there was no time to argue, too many have fallen and too many were falling still all around them.

An horde was coming their way.  
Nothing else mattered but the clash of blades, the roars of dragons over them and the endless flood of enemies.

They were having each other backs, or so he thought. He parried and dodged body after body, he sliced and beheaded ;Valyrian steel could cut through muscles and bones like butter but he was tired, so tired and weaker now.  
_ _Brienne! Where's Brienne?__

He frantically looked around in search of her and among the sea of blue eyes he was still able to find the only pair not heartless cold.  
She was really stunning with a blade in hand: Oathkeeper came down hard on her first enemy, she turned around dodging a second blade and gutted the One behind her, then with a final roar she lunged forward beheading the last Dead of the group, her sword shining black and crimson in the fire light from above.

He was sure the expression on his face was a stunned one but it did not matter, her fighting skills were always a sight to behold.  
"Good job, Wench!"  
But when she turned to him, her face was a mask of terror, "Duck!", she screamed and for a while, the only thing visible was the grey freezing snow as he fell to the ground.  
Steel met steel over his head.

Pain spreaded through his arm, but It was of little importance to him 'cause, once he regained focus, the only thing that came to mind was: __White Walker__  
For a moment he was paralyzed, overcome with fear then he thought that, if he was tired so was Brienne and she was not fighting a mere puppet but one of the puppeteers.  
"Wench!"

She sidestepped and parried the tip of the spear then pivoted and tried to lunge but her strike did not get to the target.  
Jaime was on his feet as the Walker advanced and landed an hard blow to her flank.  
She moaned but as soon as she saw him approaching the words "Mind your own, Ser!" were out of her mouth.  
He turned around just in time to see other minions ready for battle, tireless and fearless.  
Help was not an option, their men were retreating already and surely still fighting others down on the way.

_ _The only thing I can do is hold them down for her and pray the Gods, the Old and the New!__  
But something was wrong, the Wights seemed not interested in him, they were surrounded but no attack came his way.  
_ _Darkness all around us... Stranger take me! There's no escape but to kill that wretched creature__  
They were really alone now, Oathkeeper and Widow's wail reflected the pale glow of snow and the bright blue blaze of Their eyes, no dragon in sight.  
_N _ot even the moon is here to witness our demise__  
Brienne and the Walker were circling each other no doubt trying to predict the other's moves.  
__They're not attacking, but they're getting nearer... They're waiting! But-__  
"Waiting for what?"  
Suddenly he was distracted by a light in the distance and the rhythmic thud of a galloping horse.  
And then a sickening sound reached his ears.

"NO!"  
His piercing, horrified scream was nothing compared to the sight afore him: Oathkeeper laying abandoned on the snow, blood pouring down Brienne's neck and arms, spreading at incredible speed, drawing patterns on ice.  
The tip of the spear perfored her throath, passing her neck from side to side, her mouth open in silent agony while tears mixed with the dark blood gushing out.  
Her glazed eyes found his for one last time.  
"Brienne!"  
Everything passed in a blur as a storm of emotions assaulted him.  
He didn't notice Bronn waving a fiery chain, he didn't notice the Wights coming at him...he had eyes just for Brienne.  
Her sapphire gaze dim and lifless as her limp body.  
Hate rushed to him as the White Walker turned removing the weapon from her flesh and her corpse met the ground.  
With a cry of savage rage he prepared to charge his opponent but then, someone was tugging at his shoulder.  
"Come on, Golden boy! We need to go!"  
"I will NOT leave her!"  
"She's gone!"  
"No! I have to help her!"  
"SHE'S DEAD! Now come on!"

Bronn hauled him on the horse back and rode away into the night.  
No one saw the Shadow moving behind the Walker or the twitch of fingers searching, blindly, for Oathkeeper.

 

* * *

                                   

"No time to burn the body, lad, I'm sorry"  
But Jaime was too numb to pay attention.  
_ _Am I crying?__ Jaime thought.  
"I must be a fool! Can you even give me that damned castle anymore!?"  
But of course, the Lannister was not paying attention to the sellsword anymore.  
_ _What is this...feeling taking hold of me? Gripping my heart with Ice cold hands!?__  
"But I don't have one anymore"  
"I can't hear you lad! Speak up!"  
But Jaime just kept staring into nothingness, lost in thoughts.  
_ _She's gone ...and my heart with her and, for the Seven, I've known for a very long time she would take it away with her, even before Riverrun__

"My hand"  
"What!? By the Seven, stop the muttering!"  
"My hand, Bronn!"  
He was screaming now, to be heard over the whistle of wind and the sound of hooves.  
"I think the moment I started falling was when I saved her from the Bloody Mummers!"  
"Always known you two were fucking!"  
"Have some respect! I've never touched her! She was-"  
"Calm down... I'm sorry for your loss, Lannister, she was a great warrior and a great woman. I dare say ... I don't wish to meet her in battlefield, dead or alive"

 

* * *

 

 

"So we've lost not just a capable fighter, but also a Valyrian sword?"  
"Listen here, Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen or whoever you are, she was so much more than this! And she died bravely! I gave her that sword and It will always be hers and never part from her!"  
"They already have a Dragon and-"  
"Enough!"

Daenerys entered the scarce lit room with a severe scowl on her face.  
"Ser Jaime is right. Plus, the dragon was my fault, we cannot blame him for a blade...a gift"  
The Golden Lion never thought the daughter of the Mad King, could side up with him, ever. Stunned, he muttered his thanks and kept silent.  
"Go Ser Jaime, the Godswood is silent now"  
So he took his leave, recognizing he was being excused and did Just that: he went to the Godswood.

                                    

* * *

 

"I'll be honest, I wouldn't pray the Gods, Old or New alike, but if I have to choose I would pray to the Maiden and the Warrior. But here I am, before a face crying blood in a tree... I'm not being respectfull, I know, it's just...Gods have never cared"  
He fell down on all fours then, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  
His hand tight in a fist gripping the snow now turning water.  
"My fault, I should have done something, anything!"  
And he was shouting now, a pained roar escaped his mouth becoming of the lion he was.  
"You guided my hand once, I'm sure! For that was a rightfull act ... And then... you punished me. I know, you took everything from me and it's right. It's a right exchange for the wrongs I've done but ...why? Why my Brienne?"  
Hours passed by but the Lion didn't seem to mind the bite of Winter.

 


	2. Heartless cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, let's see how it ends !

 

 

"You did not see her, did you?"  
"No"  
"You've been like this for days now ... If I'm correct at last, who could really say with this damned night?"  
"Like what?"  
"Brother... you're grumpy, you eat less than nothing, you don't speak more than three words at a time, for the love of the Seven! You seem ... Dare I say broken?"  
Jaime's green gaze rested on the small figure of his brother before, without uttering a single word, he turned around and stormed away leaving Tyrion to his musings.  
 

* * *

  
  ** _There is a legend about the first Night king.  
A Crow they say, he found something cold in the Woods, something with pale skin and bright blue eyes" _**

 

**_  
_** Oh, Jaime remembered their speech well enough but he could not, would not believe this!  
He was not ready for this.

  
   
**_"Aye, they say he proclaimed himself King and she became his Queen... they ruled making human sacrifices"_  
"What are you trying to imply, Wildling?"  
"You did not see her, I did not see her... she's not hard to spot even in death"  
"White Walkers are all male..."  
"That's 'cause Craster was a sick fucker"  
"They were babyes "  
"But what do we know about this madness?"  
They remained silent facing each other, the tension was palpable in the air.**

**  
"Think! It's not impossible! She was the one who could get to him, the only one, fighting as a raging Bear she was! We had the privilege to see another day because of her. The Walkers retreated after the duel of their King!"  
"But-"  
"He fled! Name another who can claim to have done the same!"  
And that time, It was Tormund who left him to his musings. **

_**  
**_  
But of course, what he believed was of little importance, 'cause there the King of the long Night stood on his horse, watching them all from afar, and there, right beside him a new Walker stood with sword in hand.  
_ _Oathkeeper_  
_  
Their eyes locked as he whispered her name.  
But the moment was broken when the King decided it was time for them to go and leave the living at the mercy of the Dead.  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Hey! Where the hells are you going!?"  
But Jaime took off running whitout caring for what Bronn was shouting his way.  
"Are you insane Lannister!? A Dragon is coming our way! Come back! If you think I'll save your sorry ass again-"  
But words are wind, and Jaime didn't care.  
No Dragon, no cursed body or a living one could distract him from his aim.  
_ _You wont take her away again!__

  
He found a horse and rushed upon the hill, desperate to find her and not be too late.  
_ _But what will I do then, if I really do find her?__  
No time to think.  
As if the King predicted his moves, he was waiting for him in a clearing and he was not alone.  
_ _Seven Hells__ he thought _ _if I'm not a fool!_  
_ He dismounted unseathing his sword but the King did not move and neither did the two Walkers beside him, he was starting to feel the tremble in his limbs as the adreniline of the moment left him.  
_ _A lone cripple against two Walkers and the King himself, no less! Come on Jaime, get a grip on yourself!__  
Then a nod was exchanged and one of the 'guards' advanced toward him.  
They started to fight.  
  
The Walker moved first, his spear like sword moving swiftly through air, his stony face betrayed no intentions.  
Jaime dodged a strike from the right, and countered with the flat of his blade but his opponent did not falter.  
They kept on a steady rhythm but the Lion was not soo balanced as he once was with a right hand and found himself trying to defend with the wrong arm.  
_ _I can't go on like this! He will slaughter me soon enough_ _  
He tried to distance himself, taking time, but the Walker would not let him this advantage and he soon found his back pressed against a tree and a shining blade pushing its way slowly toward his throath.  
He pushed too, but Widow's wail was now too heavy in his hand.  
He tried to make leaver with the golden one but he could feel the cold edge of the weapon against his flesh when suddenly, the creature emitted a deaf sound and sparkling dust blinded him for a moment.  
  
A new pair of eyes replaced the first one, a pair not heartless cold still.  
He opened his mouth but no sound came out.  
She turned, giving her back to him, facing the King as they seemed to have some kind of unspoken conversation.  
The other Walker was no more there and the King ... well, The King was _ _waiting... Is He waiting for her?__

  
As if sensing his guess she returned her gaze to him.  
Bright blue eyes, not even sapphires could compare now, were studying him, but no move was made to finish what the other White Shadow started.  
"Brienne"  
Her name seemed the only thing his mouth would speak this days.  
His left hand moved without permission reaching for her cold cheek but she flinched away reaching for the pommel of Oathkeeper.  
He was not expecting this reaction and surely he was not ready for the cold hand clasping his throath choking him.  
When his vision started to blur, air returned to his lungs and without the hand supporting him, he slipped down against the tree.  
The King was now in front of him, blocking his view but Jaime was too confused even to follow the commotion happening right before his eyes.  
 

* * *

 

  
Brienne didn't want to kill Jaime but she had to.  
This was the only thing her King would allow after Jaime tried to touch her...after she disrespected him trying to stop his action.  
It was her right to kill a Walker , but It wasn't to stop her King.  
And he did know she would not let them kill Jaime.  
_ _Jaime...__  
The Lannister has been a fool.  
What was he thinking, touching her like that in the presence of their Ruler?  
So this was a punishment.  
_ _I have to kill you so they wont touch you and maybe, Just maybe ...I can keep you with me_ _  
So she struggled to free herself from the tigh grip of her King and brandished her sword.  
 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Jaime found himself once again at the pointy end of a blade.  
He noticed the King was no more watching him, instead he was watching Brienne with raging blue eyes.  
He tried to put himself upright.  
"So, we have to dance again, my Lady?"  
And he did know the Stranger would not help him this time.  
_ _who am I kidding? There is no Stranger and if indeed there is one, maybe he is helping me right now. Maybe death is the only way and my time has finally come_  
_ He tightened his grip on the hilt of Widow's wail as they started dancing.  
Parrying her first blow he realised she was using her full strenght.  
_ _Well, what did I expect?__  
He sidestepped as she lunged but he was not trying hard to win, fighting her, dead or alive, was torture.  
_ _I surely didn't think the same the first time!__

  
She tried with a low strike and then changed direction taking him by surprise, but he managed to block her blow and their blades clashed.  
Even the twins swords seemed to loath this situation.  
She pushed forward unbalancing him and his step faltered.  
He tried to stop Oathkeeper with his golden hand but he was weaker than before and when the blade came down a second time, Jaime left it meet flesh.  
She passed through his armour like It was butter.  
_ _Valyrian steel_ _  
  
He fell on his knees.  
Such a bittersweet moment It was, the pain was unberable but he could still see her shape standing above and those eyes ...they would haunt him forever, he was sure.  
Crimson blood started to pour out his mouth and as his head hit the ground even more started to pool beneath him.  
A stark contrast between hot and cold.  
Shivers shooked his body and he started to search for Brienne for guidance.  
   
" ** _How do you want to go?"_**

The faint ghost of Bronn's voice taunted him.

**_**_  
"In the arms of the woman I love"  
"She wants the same thing?"   
   
_**_** Guidance and ressurance never came, instead a dreadful feeling took over his very heart and soul, a feeling very similar to the one that overtook him at her death. _  
_ _I'll be with you soon, my Lady, if the Gods will have mercy__ _  
Ice cold hands clutched his cheeks, two pairs of glowing blue eyes were the last thing he saw before closing his own. **  
**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

And so, folks coul swear they saw, among the endless army of Dead, a very distinctive and strange pair observing silent the lands their King hoped to conquer.  
A new Walker joined their ranks and once his banners were bright red and his eyes as green as lush grass.  
Folks did know the Lion of Lannister and the Warrior of Tarth could not be parted now, not even by death and they did know, if they could survive this war for the Dawn, they sure wuold become legend.  
  
_ _It was the Queen Who found something pale in the Woods... Pale and with bright green eyes._  
He was barely alive and she begged her King To spare him the suffering. One of them he became...one of the Walkers_  
"Aye! If I'll live long enough I will for sure tell the Story"  
And with this thought in mind, Tormund lunged to the shell of the once maid of Tarth.

  


 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
